La Vénéneuse
by Halloways
Summary: Au nom des cieux et des sorciers les plus puissants, Sirius Black jura que Meredith Flint lui appartiendrait pour l'éternité. Quel qu'en soit le prix...
1. Chapter 1

The Poisonous

Meredith Flint savait bien qu'elle n'aurait, jamais, Ô grand jamais dû lui faire confiance. Son sourire mesquin avait disparu, sa fierté avec, et l'arrogance qui la gardait grandissait au fil des jours. Elle devenait un être impénétrable, brisé et incompris. Meredith ne voulait être ni la victime ni la criminelle c'est pourquoi l'amour n'était pas fait pour elle.

Alors, tandis que le feu crépitait dans la cheminée vert et argent, brûlant les quelques bûches de bois qui ne diminuaient jamais, elle s'efforçait de retenir ses larmes, des larmes que personne n'avait jamais réussi à lui prendre. À lui voler. Tous sauf lui.

Oui, Meredith devenait faible, faible, pure, mais diabolique.

Et elle jura, de tout son être, que Black était sien.

…

À l'autre bout du château, dans une salle chaleureuse et pleine de vie, les mêmes bûches craquaient dans la cheminée, ornée de rouge et d'or. Sirius Black, troublé par ce qui semblait le mettre dans un état terrible, s'était accoudé à la fenêtre et regardait la pluie tomber, alors que ses trois complices riaient généreusement. Lui ne pensait qu'à une seule chose se débarasser de son problème, exorciser cette passion qui le dévorait et qui faisait de lui un être abominable. Trahir les siens, se trahir lui-même, et trahir ce qui faisait de lui quelqu'un de résistant.

Ses yeux devinrent humide, tant la douleur était mortelle, lente, vénéneuse, mais il chassa ses larmes d'un léger soupire.

Oui, Sirius était malin, fier et généreux, mais incontrôlable.

Et il jura, de tout son être, que Flint était sienne.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre I.**

* * *

><p>Dans le couloir, un monde incroyable se bousculait, et tous les élèves s'écriaient rageusement pour qu'on les laisse passer mais aucun ne parvenait à se frayer un chemin. Plusieurs élèves, trop maigrichons ou pas assez stables sur leurs pieds tombèrent à terre, et les environs riaient alors moqueusement. Deux de ceux-ci commençaient à s'impatienter.<p>

« Mais enfin, à quoi jouent-ils ? Nous ne sommes plus en première année, » grogna une fille aux cheveux blonds, courts, coupés carrés au ras des épaules, avec une frange tout aussi claire.

Sa complice acquiesça, tout aussi énervée, mais n'eut pas le temps de le lui faire comprendre : un coup de coude dans le ventre, une bouscule dans le dos, et cette dernière fut projetée à terre, sous les rires interminables de son amie. La victime fit les gros yeux, et comprit à quel point c'était désagréable qu'on se moque ainsi. Elle ne trouvait pas ça drôle. S'arrêtant de rire, son amie lui tendit une main mais la brune se releva sans même lui adresser un regard. De nouveau debout, les bouscules s'étant légèrement calmées, la brune s'épousseta la jupe, qui arrivait, comme tous les jours, au niveau de ses genoux. En tombant, le bout de sa jupe était remonté jusqu'au milieu de sa cuisse, et s'en apercevoir l'avait rendue mal à l'aise. Si la plupart des filles de l'école tentaient de raccourcir leur vêtement, ou d'utiliser un sort, voire même de remonter la jupe pour qu'elle semble plus courte, elle s'en fichait bien. Même plus encore : elle préférait se cacher sous son chemisier blanc et sa jupe grise. Elle était du genre mystérieuse, cachée et inaccessible.

Elle prétendait qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'on la regarde, alors que beaucoup la disaient trop pudique, trop coincée pour supporter ça. Mais encore une fois, elle s'en fichait bien. De plus, si les fillettes de Gryffondor s'amusaient à faire les coquettes, dans les familles de Sang-Pur, agir ainsi n'était pas approprié. On l'avait bien élevée et elle ne laisserait pas une bande de gosses fiche en l'air son éducation.

« Meredith, tu ne vas pas tirer cette tête tout l'après-midi ! »

La dénommée ne répondit pas, et se contenta de pousser énergiquement les quatrièmes années qui lui bouchaient le chemin. Quelques-uns gueulèrent d'un cri aigu, et tombèrent maladroitement sur des camarades, mais la brune n'en avait rien à faire. Et lorsqu'enfin, le chemin se fit voir, les deux filles soupirèrent de soulagement. Si par malheur elles arrivaient en retard au cours de potion, elles allaient se faire passer un véritable savon. Leur professeur, Smithey, n'aimait pas les retardataires… et encore moins les Serpentards.

« Odile attends-moi ! » s'énerva la brune.

Il est évident que le bouchon du couloir les avait retardées. Mais Odile ne l'écoutait plus, et s'élançait déjà vers la porte de bois, derrière laquelle une demi trentaine de paires d'yeux allaient les fixer moqueusement.

Meredith eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir son amie se jeter sur la porte, et l'ouvrir sèchement, que celle-ci s'était déjà engouffrée dans la salle de classe, alors, essoufflée, Meredith entra. Elle aurait mieux aimé rester dehors…

« McCarthy, Flint, vous êtes en retard. » marmonna le jeune homme aux cheveux roux.

Smithey n'était ni beau ni laid, il n'était pas exceptionnel, juste banal. Il était jeune, ce qui laissait croire qu'il sortait tout juste d'une école d'enseignement sorcier spécialisé. En fait, il était arrivé cette année. Beaucoup de Serdaigles lui faisaient les yeux doux, mais c'était un professeur juste et impartial, alors il n'avait jamais réagi. Et bien qu'il ait un certain charme, une petite moustache rousse et des yeux bleu océan, les Serpentards ne l'aimaient pas tant que ça. En vérité, Meredith le détestait. Elle jurait qu'il s'efforçait de trouver du bon en elle alors qu'elle s'efforçait de ressembler à son père, et que le bon n'était pas pour elle.

« Pardon, Monsieur » lâcha Odile, balançant ses cheveux blonds et légers d'une épaule à l'autre.

D'un signe de tête, Smithey leur fit comprendre qu'il ne dirait rien, mais que néanmoins il retiendrait ça. Et les deux filles allèrent s'asseoir sous les yeux moqueurs de trois garçons.

Meredith s'installa à sa place habituelle, au troisième rang, et s'assit sur le banc, sa rangée étant vide. Odile s'y assit quelques secondes après, et aussitôt, des voix tendres les embêtèrent.

« Alors, que faisiez-vous, les filles ? rit un garçon.

— Oui, dites-nous ! » explosa un second.

Odile se retourna, un large sourire aux lèvres, tandis que le troisième garçon les observait sans rien dire. Ce fut au tour de Meredith de se retourner, et bien que Smithey les ai vues, il n'ajouta rien. Amusée, elle s'exclama :

« Je doute que vous ayez envie de le savoir ! »

Les garçons pouffèrent, sauf le troisième, toujours calme, mais Odile secoua la tête, exaspérée.

« Non, en fait, c'était des années inférieures qui bouchaient le passage dans le couloir. Je parie qu'ils n'ont plus cours de la journée ! Ces fainéants n'ont rien de mieux à faire que de nous mettre en ret…

— Miss McCarthy ! Mon cours vous ennuie-t-il ? la coupa le professeur, ramenant d'une main habile sa mèche rousse sur son crâne, baguette dans l'autre.

— Non, monsieur » rit-elle, incontrôlable.

Meredith s'accouda à la table, s'avachissant dessus grossièrement, l'air de lui faire comprendre que son cours était ennuyeux et qu'elle, le suivait. Qu'elle n'y était pour rien. Les trois garçons riaient en silence et se partageaient de petits coups imperceptibles, essayant de calmer leur rire, mais ils savaient pertinemment que Smithey ne leur dirait rien. Il leur jeta un regard noir, à eux cinq, et se tourna en agitant sa baguette pour inscrire quelque chose au tableau. Agacée, Meredith se redressa et lut à voix basse.

« Potion à farces… »

Le second garçon lui tapota l'épaule et instantanément, elle pencha la tête vers la gauche pour lui indiquer qu'elle était à l'écoute. Alors il s'avança vers sa table et lui chuchota :

« Je parie que tu en as déjà goûté, toi, la professionnelle des potions ! » mais il ne lui arracha qu'un maigre sourire.

Smithey continue.

« Quand l'expérience que je vais vous proposer sera terminée et que vous sortirez de ma salle de classe, je veux pour demain un parchemin racontant les méthodes utilisées ainsi que les ingrédients pour fabriquer une telle potion. Attention, nombreux sont les livres sur les Potions à Farces, et peu sont ceux qui disent vrai. J'espère que vous saurez tirer le bon dans ces mensonges éducatifs. C'est un cours très intéressant, mais je mets en garde les quelques élèves farfelus qui auraient l'idée d'en fabriquer en dehors des cours, d'en boire sans autorisation ou pire, d'en voler !

— C'est si terrible ? plaisanta un élève.

— Oh tu n'imagines pas, petit ! Utilisé à tort ça peut causer de gros ennuis. Et elle est si imprévisible que son nom lui correspond à merveille ! Les effets sont uniques, ils ne reviennent pas deux fois. »

Il rangea sa baguette, et, faisant volontairement une pause dans son discours, vu l'air intrigué des élèves, il rit tout en relevant la tête, moqueur.

« La particularité de cette potion, que vous ne trouverez dans aucune autre, est qu'on ne sait jamais l'effet qu'elle aura sur un individu. Démonstration ? »

Les endormis se redressèrent sur leur banc ou sur leur chaise, et les amusés se mirent à sourire, béats. Un court aussi excitant n'arrivait pas tous les jours. D'habitude, ce cours était barbant, entre les potions de sommeil, contre les plaies et les douleurs intenses, contre la fièvre ou des potions médicinales.

Un Gryffondor hocha la tête pour lui-même, et le professeur, l'ayant aperçu, prit une fiole qu'il donna à ce dernier. Il en saisit quelques-unes, et en distribua à quelques élèves : Ambre, la petite noire de leur cycle, de Serpentard, Marcus Adrett, un Gryffondor aux cheveux blond vénitien et aux yeux gris, même un frisé aux yeux bleus de Gryffondor, qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et une petite maigrichonne de Poufsouffle, au teint pâle et aux traits chinois, aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux tout aussi sombres. Et enfin, une Serdaigle aux cheveux rouges/roux, et aux yeux verts, moyennement grande, qui s'appelait Lisa.

Lorsqu'il leur ordonna de boire la fiole, un effet de rire s'éleva dans la classe, incontrôlable.

« Pour ceux qui vont hurler de désespoir, ne pleurez pas, les effets sont temporaires !

— Combien de temps ? demanda un Serdaigle à lunettes.

— Oh, en général, dix bonnes minutes, parfois vingt. »

Le frisé, qui semblait assez beau avant de boire la fiole, avait maintenant un long nez, avec deux boutons de part et d'autre, en plus d'une couleur verdâtre qu'avait pris sa peau, des pieds jusqu'au crâne. On aurait pu vérifier que même ses jambes, son dos et son torse auraient été couleur herbe. Couleur rien du tout, plutôt… c'était dégoûtant. Ce dernier touchait son nez avec prudence néanmoins dégoût, et écarquillait les yeux, des larmes de rire menaçant de mouiller ses joues vertes. La petite chinoise, elle, avait pris une trentaine de centimètres et riait aux éclats, entourée de ses deux amis, qui souriaient. Le blond aux yeux gris, lui, avait les cheveux violets, et ses doigts avaient bizarrement poussé de deux ou trois centimètres. Il regardait ses mains, l'air horrifié, tandis que son meilleur ami, un grand noir, s'étalait sur le banc, riant aux larmes. Odile n'en pouvait plus : des gémissements de douleur sortaient de sa bouche, tandis qu'elle cherchait de l'air. Sûrement que le dernier élève l'acheva, puisque la blonde de Serdaigle chercha ce qui avait changé sur elle et lâcha un énorme « Ben ça alors ! », constatant que rien n'avait changé. Mais aussitôt, ses joues prirent une teinte rouge tomate quand elle réalisa le ton qu'avait pris sa voix : et oui, sa petite voix fluette s'était changée en une voix grave, forte, puissante et incroyablement risible. Et quand les effets de tous se furent à moitié dissipés, Smithey reprit les fioles vides et leur dit à tous de sortir. Souhaitant aux élèves, maussades, son habituel « N'oubliez pas vos devoirs, sales morveux ! » accompagné de son petit rire solitaire.

« Je n'en reviens pas qu'il ose se montrer ainsi ! » rit pour la énième fois Odile, montrant du doigt le frisé du cours de Potions.

Meredith ne l'avait jamais vu, du moins jamais remarqué, pourtant ils suivaient le même cursus, elle en était certaine.

Jehans « Jens » Urquhart, Christopher Kock et Blaine O'Brian acquiescèrent en un sourire. Bien que le troisième, Blaine, se tienne légèrement à l'écart, près de Meredith. De leur groupe, deux filles, trois garçons, qu'ils tenaient inlassablement depuis leur première année, Meredith et Blaine étaient les deux « secrets ». Ils ne se parlaient pas, d'ailleurs ils ne parlaient pas. Et si tous se connaissaient extrêmement bien, plus les années passaient, plus leur silence devenait lourd. Ils avaient beau se connaître comme des frères et sœurs, leur différence creusait un énorme trou entre eux, et bientôt, leur avenir dans la vie active et surotut sur les traces de leurs parents ne leur laisserait plus aucune occasion de rire bêtement. Meredith, déjà bien mature, pourtant très puérile, s'inquiétait beaucoup de ce genre de choses, le genre de choses qu'un adolescent normal ne comprend pas et ne cherche pas à comprendre. Mais elle était comme ça… quoi qu'il se passe, elle avait toujours un souci sur lequel s'appuyer, une raison pour être muette. On ne lui en voulait pas, pour cette raison : parce qu'on savait tous que Meredith ne cherchait pas de pitié. Qu'elle se taisait parce qu'elle n'avait rien à dire. Mais souvent, Meredith parlait beaucoup, sûrement trop, et quand elle parlait, on l'écoutait. Soit c'était quand elle allait mal, et tout le monde s'occupe d'elle sans ressentir aucune pitié. Soit, Meredith leur confie sa bonne humeur et ils la couvrent bonnement, pour qu'elle ne s'envole pas avant la fin de la journée. Ces jours-là, Meredith rayonnait plus que n'importe qui.

Jens, la peau bronzée et les cheveux d'or, avait des yeux bleu océan. Son caractère de Serpentard se faisait bien sentir par sa supériorité par rapport à beaucoup de gens, même si, en groupe, avec ses amis, cette impression s'évaporait. Il ne prenait jamais de petit déjeuner dans la Grande Salle, mais le soir, était connu pour manger entrée, plat et dessert. Sa matière préférée, sans aucun doute possible, était la Divination. Mais tous ici savaient que les parents Urquhart ne préservaient pas à leur fils un avenir tel que professeur de Divination ou métier professionnel dans le domaine d'Arithmancie.

Chris, était quelqu'un de détendu, de charmeur et de blagueur. Meilleur ami de Jens, eux deux furent de purs farceurs, des farceurs comme on en eut rarement vu à Poudlard. Ses cheveux noirs et courts brillaient au soleil, mais généralement, ses yeux quasi noirs et sa chevelure de charbon lui donnaient un air menaçant, dont il profitait quelquefois. Malgré tout, Jens et lui ne s'empêchaient pas de séduire les filles de leur année. Les relations étaient interdites à Poudlard, d'ailleurs, une relation ne serait-ce qu'amicale avec une autre maison était fortement déconseillée. Les rumeurs courraient vite, et les jugements aussi. A cette époque, mélanger les sangs n'était pas concevable. Et bien que les professeurs l'encouragent et que quelques innocents s'absentent au désespoir de croire à une chose si improbable, les premiers concernés, Serpentard et Gryffondor, détestaient se mêler un à un. Chris en particulier, est quelqu'un de très moqueur, blessant, voire cassant quand il s'agit d'autre appartenance…

Blaine, muet et sage, est un élève sérieux. Bien que Jens et Christopher soient aussi sérieux, ils ne travaillent pas vraiment. Contradictoire mais vrai. Blaine est un as des Potions, tout comme Meredith, et ses cheveux bruns, aussi bruns que Meredith, lui donnent un air de Flint, lui aussi. Ou alors, à Meredith un air de O'Brian. De toute manière, ces deux-là se ressemblaient tellement qu'on pourrait les croire frère et sœur. De drôles de frère et sœur. Des amis fraternels un peu torturés, un peu secrets, des opposés mais des ombres calquées l'une sur l'autre.

« Pourquoi vous parlez encore de ça ? s'emporta légèrement Meredith, agacée.

— Oh ne t'énerves pas, c'est drôle, non ? Il a l'air ridicule… rit Jens, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

— Tu as bien raison, tiens ! rit Odile. Regardez-le ! Je ne serai pas sortie de mon trou de Gryffondor si j'étais lui…

— De Bouffondors, tu veux dire ! » la corrige Christopher, l'air narquois.

Meredith soupira, tandis que les trois s'esclaffèrent, adossés au tronc d'arbre de la pelouse. Blaine, blasé lui aussi, posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Meredith et elle se laissa aller contre lui. Meredith n'avait pas souvent envie de rire c'était une fille difficile, incompréhensible mais fascinante, tout le monde le savait, oui, elle était connue pour ça. Elle était banale, pourtant. Ni moche, ni jolie. Ni grande ni petite. Ni trop lourde ni trop légère, non elle n'était pas faite que de chair ni que d'os. Elle était normal en tout point, sinon qu'elle était une fille extraordinairement différente. Muette, incomprise, brisée, fragile mais pourtant si forte, si dure, si cassante, si froide, si sûre d'elle. Une fille aux deux personnalités, à la fois touchante et touchée, à la fois blessante et blessée. Meredith n'avait pas de peur, la seule qui l'empêchait de dormir, c'était de se réveiller un matin, et de savoir qu'elle n'était plus une Sang-Pure. Son sang lui importait, mais moins qu'à son père. Et si sa manière d'éduquer ses filles (car oui, Meredith avait une sœur) laissait à désirer, tout ce que recherchait Meredith c'était sa fierté. Elle aurait certainement tué quelqu'un, là, tout de suite, à coup de baguette, pour le rendre fier. Qu'importent les conséquences.

Et Blaine ferma les yeux, fatigué, tandis qu'elle souffla longuement, contrôlant sa respiration pour la caler sur celle de son ami. Les deux ne disaient rien, mais avant de l'imiter, Meredith lâcha une dernière chose :

« Laissez-le, ce gars est tellement pathétique qu'il n'en veut pas la peine. »

Puis elle s'appuya sur son ami, qui s'appuyait aussi sur elle. Ils n'avaient pas l'air bête, tiens ! Deux beaux abrutis. Mais malgré la quiétude que son silence intérieur ramenait dans son esprit à chaque seconde, Meredith semblait un regard posé sur elle. Un regard brûlant.

* * *

><p><strong>Bon, très court, très rapide, très peu compréhensible et assez bâclé.<strong>

Mais, il faut bien démarrer l'histoire... c'est promis, les évènements prochains vont s'enchaîner à une vitesse folle ! L'ennui n'est qu'aux premiers chapitres. Le petit frisé, j'espère que vous avez deviné qui c'est. Et, au fait, pour ceux qui n'ont pas compris (tout de même !) c'est Meredith le personnage principal, pas Odile. Et Blaine n'est pas capital pour le moment.

Charlou.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre II, La Vénéneuse.**

* * *

><p>Appuyée contre le lavabo de la salle du bain du dortoir des filles, aux murs de pierre aux nombreuses fissures, au carrelage abîmé, à la baignoire de porcelaine et aux miroirs flous, Meredith cherchait son ombre. Elle la cherchait, et ne la trouvait pas. Il fallait qu'elle la trouve. Qu'elle exorcise sa douleur, devine qui elle est. Parce que personne ne lui dirait. À bout de forces, elle tapa contre le lavabo.<p>

« Nom d'un… rah ! Tu vas pleurer oui ? »

Meredith plaqua ses mains sur ses joues et tira sa peau de manière à se faire mal aux yeux, mais rien n'y fit. La douleur ne venait pas. Elle était là, elle le sentait bien, mais elle ne venait pas. Aujourd'hui, la douleur était une garce. Voilà bien longtemps que Meredith voulait pleurer, pour au moins, vérifier qu'elle était humaine, vérifier qu'elle souffrait, comme eux. Qu'elle pouvait pleurer, comme eux. Mais les larmes ne venaient pas. Elles ne venaient pas et ne viendraient pas.

« Pleure, pleure, pleure ! » s'énerva-t-elle en gémissant, secouant la tête.

Meredith se jeta contre un mur et s'y laissa glisser, douloureusement, son dos simplement revêtu de son chemisier blanc, écorché par la pierre. Une fois à terre, elle ramena ses genoux contre elle et enfouit sa tête dans ses bras pour hurler silencieusement. La douleur était si grande, la peine si soudaine, et pourtant rien ne venait. Rien ne voulait sortir. Ô comme voir sa mère pleurer l'avait effrayée, un jour. « Il n'y a que les faibles qui pleurent ! » qu'elle répétait, son père l'ayant répété, sa mère l'ayant répété, sa sœur l'ayant répété, ses semblables l'ayant répété. Mais maintenant, elle voulait se sentir faible. Rien qu'une minute, rien qu'une seconde, à l'abri des regards. Evacuer sa peine pour cesser de l'accumuler. Les lueurs nocturnes traversaient la vitre de la salle de bain, ornée d'un métal noir, et une teinte grise assombrissait le ciel. Meredith aimait ce gris. Elle rêvait de s'y noyer, un jour. Un soir, une nuit. Un matin. Alors qu'elle priait Merlin que les larmes lui viennent, quelqu'un toqua.

« Meredith ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? On t'attend depuis bientôt dix minutes ! »

Discrètement, Meredith se releva et donna un coup de pied dans le mur, rancunière. Le dos endolori, les yeux rouges, les joues griffées, Meredith aurait tant voulu céder à la panique, à l'affolement, à la douleur, juste une fois. Mais rien n'y faisait. Et dans un soupire, elle ouvrit la porte. Chris, qui s'apprêtait à toquer de nouveau, se figea, son bras suspendu dans l'air.

« Toujours pas ? »

Agacée, elle secoua la tête et le dépassa, alors qu'il reprenait une allure normale. Et la regardant partir avec désolation, Chris sourit tristement. Ses amis savaient bien le temps qu'elle passait dans la salle de bain le soir, à tenter de se faire pleurer. Elle n'a pas l'estomac fragile, elle n'a pas la tête fragile, elle n'a même pas le cœur fragile. Serait-elle trop dure pour être fragile ? Meredith aurait-elle juste un cœur ? Descendant les marches du dortoir, elle se força à épousseter sa jupe, pour les bonnes manières et pour la présentation, et passer une main lasse dans sa chevelure couleur miel. Bien sûr, qu'il était compatissant, bien sûr, que ses amis espéraient qu'elle se rétablisse, mais au fond, aucun Serpentard n'était sain d'esprit, pas même Chris. Et bien que souvent, les vert et argent se mettent à se noyer dans l'obscurité, Meredith était une des seules à s'en vouloir d'être aussi cruelle. Parce qu'elle en venait à désirer la faiblesse, alors qu'au fond, il n'y a ni faiblesse ni force, et ça, elle le savait plus que quiconque. Impossible trouver un juste milieu. Impossible de trouver sa place, de trouver quelque chose qui conviendrait à tout le monde sans faire de jaloux, sans faire de râleurs. Impossible d'y trouver son compte, d'y trouver un intérêt. Non, impossible de trouver un juste milieu. Et comme elle le savait bien, Meredith se trouvait trop du côté noir de sa vie. Le côté pur était-il fait pour elle ? Définitivement pas. En bas, Jens et Odile l'attendaient. Après le repas, qu'elle avait raté comme souvent, ils avaient envoyé Blaine à la bibliothèque, pour l'heure restante avant le couvre-feu, dans l'espoir qu'il y finisse son devoir avant la fin, qui pourtant, n'est que dans deux semaines. De leur côté, les camarades s'étaient dit d'annoncer une « bonne » nouvelle à leur amie, qui, ce soir, n'avait pas bonne mine. Les yeux rouges, les joues gonflées, les lèvres sèches et des traces blanches sur le visage, Meredith s'assit sur le canapé en face de ses complices. À cette heure, les quelques Serpentards de leur année profitaient des rayons de soleil encore présents, de l'air frais du parc, de la bibliothèque ou des couloirs pour jouer des mauvais-tours. Quoiqu'il en soit, leur salle commune était vide. Jens donna un léger coup de coude à Odile, auquel elle répondit immédiatement. Mais Jens soupira et commença.

« Odile devrait te le dire, c'est le genre de chose qu'elle devrait te dire, elle seule. »

Cette dernière leva les yeux au ciel, sous le regard lourd de Meredith. Elle n'avait pas bougé, et se contentait d'écouter. Mais en face d'elle, la bonne humeur était si forte qu'elle écrasait la sienne, trop mauvaise.

« Bon, alors voilà… commença-t-elle. Il se trouve que le Préfet de Serpentard a été renvoyé chez lui quelques jours, tu vois, deux semaines dans l'environ, en tout cas il paraît qu'il a perdu un membre de sa famille. » sourit-elle.

Meredith s'indigna.

« Ce n'est pas gai ! Pourquoi souris-tu ? Pourquoi me racontes-tu une chose pareille ?

— Tu vois, tu aurais dû lui dire toi ! s'adressa Odile au jeune garçon.

— Roh, tu es nulle ! Meredith, tu ne comprends pas ? » dit-il, sourcil froncé, vers les deux filles.

La concernée doubla son attention mais ne comprit pas immédiatement. Pourtant, le visage de Jens, si joyeux, la mettait sur la voie.

« Tu es remplaçante. Tu sais que chaque préfet à un, une remplaçant. Eh bien c'est toi ! Les professeurs, après avoir choisi les préfets en début d'année, choisissent les suppléants, ceux qui remplacent en cas de besoin. Et, comme ça n'arrive pas souvent, tu n'étais pas au courant, en général, personne ne le sait puisqu'un sous-préfet ne sert à rien. Mais la chance te sourit !

— Tu es notre préfète ! » enchaîna Odile, tout sourire.

Son visage s'illumina, et ses yeux brillèrent. La mauvaise humeur de l'heure précédente disparut d'un coup, et ses lèvres s'étiraient en un fin sourire, qui lui faisait deux petites fossettes. Jens se tourna vers Odile, qui elle se tourna vers Meredith, et chacun souriait pour au moins dix bonnes minutes. Mais quand l'effet de la nouvelle fut dissipé, Meredith regagna sa chambre. D'un geste de la main, fébrile, elle ouvrit la porte, sans la refermer, et puis sa sacoche, qu'elle balança sur son épaule. Rapidement, elle y mit plume, encre et parchemin, et sortit en trombe, sans jamais fermer la porte. Aucune fille ne dormait, mais quand elle descendit, les Serpentards étaient déjà remontés. Deux parlaient sur un canapé près de la fenêtre, trois filles riaient assises par terre, devant la cheminée, un garçon écrivait sur la table, à côté d'une fille et d'un garçon qui se disputaient, l'un en face de l'autre. Et deux filles, côte à côte, passèrent à côté d'elle, l'air dédaigneux, qu'elle leur rendit bien, pour se rendre au dortoir. En passant, pour aller au tableau, Meredith s'arrêta devant l'Affichage de la Salle Commune, où tout était noté. Et, souriante, elle toucha du bout des doigts son nom écrit en majuscules, sur un parchemin, dans la case « Préfète ». Au-dessus, la case préfet en chef était aussi remplie, mais elle ne pensa pas utile de s'intéresser à ses supérieurs. Si son titre lui apportait de bons côtés, elle ne tenait pas à en voir de mauvais. Pourquoi faire les choses à moitié ? Elle en riait d'avance ! Elle se voyait déjà terroriser les petites filles naïves, les premières années et les intrépides. Les imprudents, surtout. Maintenant qu'elle bénéficiait de ce titre qu'elle avait tant voulu, elle avait le pouvoir. Le pouvoir.

Tout allait certainement s'arranger. Tout irait bien, maintenant.

* * *

><p>Le soleil se couchait, les élèves remontaient dans leur salle ou bien allaient manger. Ils se dirigeaient à droite, à gauche, et Meredith ne savait pas où aller. Cette journée l'avait épuisée. Voilà déjà une journée que les Professeurs lui avaient remis l'insigne de préfète et elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion d'en profiter. Ni rien, d'ailleurs. Et chaque fois qu'un Professeur passait par là et découvrait une anomalie, c'était elle qui devait régler ça. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que ça serait si fatiguant, si lourd à porter, comme titre. Et le pire… ce sont les petites de Serpentard qui viennent se plaindre à Meredith, comme quoi telle chose ne leur plaît pas. La couleur des murs, les lustres, les horaires de cours ou bien les professeurs de sorcellerie. Meredith savait bien qu'elle n'y pouvait rien changer, et entendre des gamines geindre ainsi l'insupportait. Entourée de Chris et de Blaine, elle rentrait au dortoir. La Salle Commune était à l'opposé du château, et c'était épuisant d'y retourner. Mais cette journée l'avait été bien plus encore, et ses deux amis le savaient bien. Odile était restée manger, avec Blaine, et elle doutait qu'ils aient eu envie qu'elle reste, elle et sa mauvaise humeur habituelle. Malgré tout, les deux hommes, à droite et à gauche de la brune, tentaient désespérément de se rendre utiles.<p>

« Tu sais, Meredith, on peut t'aider.

Oui, on voit bien que ça te fatigue. T'es pas obligée.

C'est mon rôle.

Oui, mais t'as d'autres chats à fouetter, pas vrai ? » renchérit Chris.

Meredith ne répondit pas, et se contenta de se tourner tour à tour vers ses deux compagnons, en levant la tête. Les sourcils froncés, en signe de méfiance. Elle ne trouvait pas leur aide bénévole, elle la trouvait exagérée. Que cherchaient-ils, enfin ? Elle sentait que ç'allait l'agacer, et ne voulait surtout pas se mettre à deux les seules personnes aptes à la supporter. Surtout qu'ils ne lui voulaient que du bien.

À l'instant, son cœur se serra. Que faisait Blaine ? Etait-il en train, tout doucement, de la remplacer par Odile, sa meilleure et tendre amie ? Non, elle ne voulait pas se retrouver à l'écart. Ç'avait toujours été comme ça. Un groupe uni, et des clans unis. Odile et Meredith, Meredith et Blaine, Jehans et Christopher. Personne n'en avait jamais douté. Pourtant, elle commençait. Bien que la complicité qui régnait entre Blaine et elle fût difficile à retrouver chez d'autres gens, la peur que celle-ci ne s'efface lui arrachait les entrailles. Ça, ni Chris ni Jens ne pourraient le réparer. Alors au lieu de prendre le couloir vers les cachots, celle-ci dépassa les garçons et tourna à gauche pour aller à la Bibliothèque.

Meredith devina sans mal que ses deux acolytes s'étaient arrêtés au croisement des couloirs, et la regardaient s'éloigner en fronçant les sourcils. Quelque part, elle fut soulagée d'entendre leur pas courir vers elle pour rattraper leur retard. Et comme avant, ils se mirent de part et d'autre de leur amie, tels deux gardes du corps, grands, forts, et malins.

« Pourquoi la bibliothèque ? devina Chris.

Parce que je suis préfète et que je n'ai pour l'instant servi à rien. Il est temps. »

À cette parole, Jens sourit. Lui aussi, avait compris. Et, entre nous, les deux Serpentards étaient excités à l'idée de suivre leur amie dans sa chasse aux Bouffondors, dans sa chasse aux points. Jens souriait béatement, tandis que Chris se contentait de marcher d'un pas léger, trop léger. Enfin la bibliothèque s'imposa devant eux, de par son énorme porte de bois. Les trois vert et argent la poussèrent d'un même geste, et elle griffa le sol dans un bruit désagréable. Mais le bois claqua contre le mur de pierre et ne bougea pas, laissant l'odeur des livres et du parchemin titiller les narines des trois élèves.

Meredith, dans un élan de hâte, posa ses mains sur ses hanches et sourit malicieusement, tandis que ses deux amis rirent ensemble, en s'élançant vers les allées pour faire tomber des livres. Meredith n'était pas venue pour ça, bien sûr, mais à quoi bon refuser de décompresser quand la journée a été épuisante ? Déjà, Jens s'allongeait sur une table, au milieu de livres sur les métamorphoses animales, et Chris, quant à lui, dansait entre les rayons, baguette en main, sans musique. Mais un bruit attira l'attention de la brune, et elle courut presque pour se rendre à la source. Et son mince sourire s'élargit soudainement quand elle aperçut, sur une table, un rouge et or qui semblait avoir son âge, tourner machinalement les pages d'un livre, trop concentré pour la remarquer. Baguette en main – on n'est jamais trop prudent – elle s'apprêta à lui faire remarquer sa présence, mais ce dernier lâcha un petit grognement qui la déconcentra. Et de derrière, elle entendit une pile de livre se rétamer par terre. L'auteur de ce bruit lâcha une excuse plate, et elle devina que c'était Chris. « Désolé ! » Mais Meredith ne répondit pas, lança un regard noir à Jens qui l'avait suivie et souriait comme un gamin sur le point de faire une bêtise, planqué derrière une étagère de livres, ou trois bouquins manquaient – il y avait passé sa tête pour suivre la scène et s'avança vers la table de l'élève, toujours dans ses pensées. Meredith tira une chaise, et s'assit en face de lui.

Elle en profita pour examiner l'élève. Il n'était pas laid. Mais il était rouge et or, et ça, ça lui inspirait un dégoût bien plus important. Il avait des cheveux lisses, quelquefois ondulés, coiffés dans tous les sens, et des yeux bleus. Ses lunettes, rondes, étaient ridicules, mais sur lui, semblaient bien lui correspondre. « Quelque chose de ridicule ne va qu'à quelqu'un de ridicule, » pensa-t-elle en ricanant. Et, agacée de son silence, tapa de sa paume de main sur la table vide.

Aussitôt, le lion leva la tête vers elle et la toisa d'un regard étonné. Mais son regard descendit jusqu'à sa cravate, ornée de vert et d'argent, de sa robe de sorcière et de son blason en forme de serpent, ainsi que de son insigne de préfète. Gêné, il releva la tête et prit toute l'assurance qu'il semblait contenir.

« Oui ? »

Meredith paniqua. De toutes les réponses qu'elles s'étaient imaginées, elle n'avait pas prévu celle-ci. Elle hésita à se retourner pour demander de l'aide à son camarade-espion, qui devait bien ricaner devant la scène, plié en deux derrière ses bouquins. Mais elle était une vert et argent, et ne laisserait pas un Bouffondor la désarmer. « La parole, c'est comme le combat, on ne laisse jamais l'adversaire le finir ».

Alors, se redressant contre le dossier de sa chaise, Meredith prit son regard le plus froid. L'effet se fit sentir, puisqu'elle vit le Gryffondor se raidir.

« Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici. »

Il arqua un sourcil.

« Il est bientôt l'heure d'aller te coucher, petit. »

La remarque ne sembla pas lui plaire, et il se leva de sa chaise, dépassé par la situation.

« Dégage ! »

Mais, répondant à son attaque – ou ce qu'elle considérait comme – elle se leva elle aussi, posant ses paumes contre la table pour se soutenir. S'ensuivit un long combat visuel, qu'aucun n'osa briser. Et Meredith décida de reprendre les reines en quittant sa table pour aller tourner autour du rouge et or. Il était temps de s'amuser. Arrivée devant lui, elle remarqua plusieurs choses. Son odeur. Une odeur exquise, une odeur à la fois masculine et agréable. Une odeur qu'elle n'avait jamais sentie. Peut-être sentaient-ils tous aussi bon, à Gryffondor ? Pour combler le manque de pratique en magie, il faut bien quelques qualités autres. Sa chemise, blanche et longue, comme tous les garçons de l'école, n'était pas rentrée dans son pantalon, et le bout du vêtement pendait librement sous son gilet gris. Ses yeux, bleu océan, semblait être si profond qu'être aussi prêt lui donnait le vertige. Mais elle trouvait amusant de s'y perdre. Sa main, aux longs doigts, semblait retenir une force bien supérieure à la sienne, mais en portant cette insigne, et baguette en main, elle était en sécurité. A son gabarit, elle supposa qu'il était joueur de Quidditch. Grand, d'une à deux têtes de plus qu'elle, il était bien plus fort. Ses épaules larges, son visage ni arrondi ni carré, d'une forme harmonieuse. Comparé aux visages triangulaires des Serpentards, trop secs et malicieux, le physique du jeune émanait une grande chaleur. Meredith semblait être agacé à force de découvrir des choses sur cet inconnu, et tenta de ranimer la flamme de tension qui flottait entre eux.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

— Ça ne se voit pas ? cracha-t-il.

— Je t'ai posé une question.

— Et je t'en ai posé une aussi.

— Quel est ton nom ? riposta la vert et argent.

— Potter.

— Alors, Potter, que fais-tu ici ? »

Elle l'entendit soupirer, alors qu'elle s'était arrêtée dans son dos. Elle respira son odeur, quelques secondes, humant à pleines narines ce parfum si agréable. Le Gryffondor contracta les muscles du bras, s'apprêtant à répondre.

« J'étudiais.

— À d'autres.

— Je cherchais quelque chose.

— Et quoi ?

— Quelque chose.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que. » siffla-t-il, mal à l'aise.

Meredith explosa. Il arborait un sourire gêné mais, soulevant une once de malice et d'arrogance, elle savait bien qu'il se fichait d'elle. Sans aucun doute, elle n'allait pas l'épargner...

« Merlin mais tu vas…

— Jamesie ? » appela — ou plutôt coupa — une voix, derrière elle.

Meredith était face au dos du Gryffondor, et la voix venait d'encore derrière elle. D'ici elle pouvait apercevoir la tête de Jens qui écarquillait les yeux d'horreur et de panique. Les réunions de Gryffondors et de Serpentards de plus d'une personne provoquaient des combats. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'user de la magie ce soir. Si ce gars débarquait, ses amis devraient venir l'aider. Se savoir si faible l'insupporta et lui donna une once de courage insoupçonné. Alors elle se retourna, en même temps que le concerné. Les rôles furent inversés, et elle sentit le souffle du rouge et or chatouiller son cou, faisant virevolter quelques petites mèches de son chignon, qui tombaient au niveau de la nuque. Ses cheveux, extrêmement fins, et couleur caramel, s'évadaient de la coiffure avec une facilité extrême. Meredith se figea instantanément. Le souffle du Gryffondor dans son cou, en plus du nouveau venu, furent trop. Parce que ce garçon, elle le connaissait, oui. Du moins elle croyait.

« Toi ? » demanda Meredith.

En fermant les yeux, deux minuscules secondes, elle sentit de nouveau le regard brûlant de la veille, le regard du garçon frisé, le rouge et or, qui s'était porté volontaire en Potions. Elle ne se souvenait plus des effets, peut-être avait-il eu des doigts longs, des cheveux violets ou une peau verte, elle n'en avait que faire. Mais à l'instant où il avait posé le regard sur elle, elle l'avait senti. Cette même sensation brûlante et dérangeante montait en elle, et il n'y avait aucun doute possible. C'était lui. Dans son esprit, elle crut alors avoir déjà vu le dénommé Potter, durant le cours de la veille, sans l'avoir vraiment remarqué. Muet, silencieux, néanmoins rieur, il devait se tenir à l'écart. Elle les trouvait louches. Elle se jura de trouver ce qu'ils manigançaient si tard. Ce qu'ils… « cherchaient ». Le frisé, lui, réagit également. Il se figea aussi, à quelques mètres d'elles, et son regard bleu cogna contre les yeux verts de la belle.

« Toi. » répondit-il finalement.

Ils ne se connaissaient pas, mais à cet instant, elle eut l'impression qu'ils s'étaient déjà parlé des millions de fois. L'impression de son regard brûlant toujours posé sur elle lui écrasait l'estomac. Et à la seconde, elle se crut capable de n'importe quoi. Baguette bien en main, au cas où, elle se détendit.

« Vous n'avez pas le droit d'être ici. »

Il fronça un sourcil. Meredith n'arrivait plus à se concentrer, le souffle chaud de Potter toujours dans son cou. Le frisé haussa les épaules, et un sourire malicieux étira ses lèvres, provoquant deux petites fossettes auxquelles Meredith crut fondre. Mais la haine reprenait aussitôt ses doigts, et la colère bouillonnait en elle. Etait-elle préfète pour faire joli ? Non, ah ça non ! Elle allait leur montrer.

« Vous sale morveux je vous conseille gentiment d'aller rejoindre vos putains de dortoirs avant que je ne me mette à vous enlever des points bien mérités ! »

La phrase était sortie si vite. Et Jens s'était déplacé d'un autre rang, sa tête coincée entre d'autres livres. Son expression de surprise et d'exaltation lui montra bien qu'elle avait bien fait. En effet, Potter semblait ne plus respirer correctement, elle le devina à la quantité d'air que recevait sa nuque, et l'autre garçon ne bougeait plus. Sans prévenir, il lança.

« On se reverra, Flint. »

Et avant qu'elle n'ait pu riposter, ni même leur empêcher de filer en douce, il lui adressa un clin d'œil et pouf, plus de Potter ni de frisé. Elle les entendait courir dans le couloir et leur hurla de tous ses poumons :

« Moins cinquante points à chacun ! »

Mais en elle, son cœur battait trop vite qu'elle réalise ce qu'il venait de se passer. Tu parles d'un poste de préfète… Et alors qu'ils s'éloignaient, et qu'il était impossible de les distinguer encore, Meredith réalisa une drôle de chose. Il connaissait son nom.

* * *

><p><em>Plat, je sais. J'aurais aimé mettre plus d'action mais finalement, tout se joue à partir de là, et tout arrivera seulement après.<em>

_Il est difficile de gérer des personnages dont on ne sait rien, qui n'ont pas d'habitudes ni de personnalités, et j'ai déjà prévu plusieurs obstacles pour les chapitres du milieu de fiction. Des choses dont vous n'auriez pas eu l'idée de penser et qui surprendront bon nombre d'entre vous si vous passez par là. _

_Bref je souhaitais simplement m'excuser pour ça ; il est impossible de rendre le chapitre vivant. Tout se met en place, vous ne le voyez pas, mais vous entrez doucement dans l'intrigue._

_Charlou._


End file.
